


Maze

by Jihyped



Series: Maze [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jihyped/pseuds/Jihyped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If I say I’m fine on my own, I’m telling a lie. Will I be able to find the light on the other side of this Maze? Tree very different men are interested in the same person, who’s gonna win his heart?<br/>xxxx<br/>This fic was originally written for DBSK fandom, but since they disbanded long time ago, I thought it would fit BTS quite well, I hope you guys enjoy it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maze

The moon glow shone through the glass roof, the fake ceiling made to bring the sky inside closed walls, to show the night in its most pure darkness and beauty, filled by a large gray moon and bright tiny stars . It would bathe each of the bodies that remained there in a trance, listening to the gentle melody that was sung, word for word, by those sweet reddish lips.

 

Lyrics that could bring you peace and at the same time excitement. His face was partially illuminated, hair black as coal, falling gently over his forehead, white and smooth complexion, perfect. He was the center of all attention, and has always been, whenever his presence was known at the stage.

 

He was not alone though, he was accompanied by three other men, his band. The ones responsible for the background music that would further enhance his beautiful voice. And again, Jimin was, for most, perfect. Everyone seemed to have a certain attraction to the man singing on stage, but among those, three figures stood out.

 

One would stand at his side, playing his instrument expertly, each beat of his heart speeding up at every word that came out of those lips. The other, in the middle of the audience, in rapt, tears rolled down his face showing the range of emotions he felt in that moment. And finally, another man a little further away, which didn’t prevent him from study the features on the perfect creature’s face, his eyelids almost closed, paving the way for his vivid imagination, taken in by the beauty’s voice.

 

They all wished to be the moon above and shine only for him, touch all over his body, as Jimin sang with his heart as if each moment were the last, unforgettable, perfect.

 

*******

 

“Ah, finally!” Taehyung sighed, sitting all sloppy on, not in one, but two seats of the bus that went through the Music College. He got up when the bus approached the building, getting ready to leave with a proud smile stamped on his face.

 

He had finally, after countless tests, managed to join the place he had coveted for so long. Music for him was life, without music, there’s no reason for his pathetic existence, and now he was just a few steps to make he and music finally one.

 

With that same smile, he entered the large ornate gates - of coppery figures with sharp edges and small cherubs positioned as if they were in an orchestra. There were few who managed to go through the strenuous tests to get that admission, therefore, hardly anyone was there to see him climb the stairs that led to the main building, which would present him with the most interesting lessons of his life.

 

Taehyung admired the vast corridors that gave the place a certain air of old an old haunted mansion, the frames hanging on the wall telling important histories, he wished to be in one of them, everything was so cool and majestic and the notched pillars dividing the space looked quite phenomenal.

 

And of course, on the background, he would hear the sweet sound of melodies. A trumpet echoed in one of the rooms to the north, in another, strong beats of each tap of sticks on the drums, and a sound of violin, ‘off tone’ - thought Taehyung - scratched in other room but it didn’t bother him, it was like a private symphony every day, he knew he was on the right place and would love the long years to come, till his graduation.

 

Walking a little further, Taehyung approached the end of the south corridor, to face two huge doors and from inside he heard a sound, the most beautiful one that he had ever heard throughout his life. “To whom it belonged?” The voice was so soft, as if it caressed his body, his mind. Taehyung, closed his eyes while he touched the door handle and slowly opened it, allowing the feeling to invade his senses.

 

He gasped. Such voice belonged to someone even more beautiful than the sound itself. Sitting at the piano, his lips opening and closing as he sang, the tones were perfectly executed. Oh, he was too beautiful…

 

Taehyung got closer without the boy knowing, he seemed extremely focused on his music, which gave Taehyung the opportunity to observe the other’s features, his skin was pale, and seemingly without fail, it looked so soft, his face had perfect proportions, from the curves of his lips to the way his eyebrows drew his eyes, which were closed at the time, and made Taehyung wonder how bright they should be, he wanted to find out.

 

Taehyung was almost in a trance looking at the boy and listening to his fascinating voice, but in a moment, unfortunately, it ceased. The boy sighed, as if it were not satisfied with the outcome of his music.

 

“But how could he not be satisfied? It was awesome!” Taehyung thought and didn’t hesitate to clap. “Beautiful!” He exclaimed, smiling at the boy, that stared at him with a confused look - and yes his eyes were so bright, alluring.

 

“It was really…Uhhh…look, I’m in awe here.” He smiled again, getting closer to the boy. The other looked amused.

 

“Really, it was stunning! I’ve never heard a voice as beautiful as yours.” The boy only gave a small smile and looked away, his cheeks showed a slight pink tone.

 

“I knew this place had many talents but I’m surprised with such skill!” Taehyung said and support himself on the piano, just beside the boy, who was still blushing and smiling with embarrassment.

 

“You know, I’m officially your fan now.” Taehyung said making the boy laugh, covering his face with one of his hands. With big grin on his face, Taehyung extended his arm.

 

“I’m Taehyung, pleasure.” The other shook his hand but said nothing in return. After a few seconds in silence - as if waiting for a response - Taehyung continued. “So, hmm, I’m new here and I don’t know the place very well.” He looked from side to side across the room.

 

“Maybe you could show me around, take me to some place with food 'cause I’m hungry.” He said making a hunger face rubbing his belly, and again the boy laughs nodding his head in agreement.

 

“Ahhh, well, let’s go then!” Taehyung waited for the boy, opening the door for him. While going through the door next to Taehyung, the boy finally spoke.

 

“Jimin, the pleasure is all mine.” Taehyung smile back at him.

 

*****

 

“Why would you say that?” Hoseok complained to his friend while he closed the doors of the Pet Shop where he worked at. His shift had ended and he was preparing himself for one more ‘boring’ night according to his friend, a night where he would lie on his comfortable couch on a comfortable house - and be boring - watching animal shows on Discovery Channel.

 

“Gee, Hoseok, you’re so dead man, come on!” Said his friend, with an also ‘bored’ face trying to convince Hoseok to accompany him on his night out.

 

“Yugyeom, my friend, you know very well that I am not the kind of guy who goes to crowded places and clubs.” Hoseok emphasized and started to take his usual way home. Yugyeom sighed, but didn’t quit yet.

 

“Yeah…I know, you’re the kind of guy who likes tea parties and the most interesting program you have ever had was visiting your grandma.” Yugyeom joked.

 

“It’s so not like that!” Hoseok shouted, showing his tongue.

 

“Well, then c’mon let’s go! You’ll like it, there’s this band playing there tonight, everyone said they are the best!” Yugyeom fired in front and tried to stop his friend to take one more step before he agreed. Hoseok stopped and put on a thoughtful face.

 

“Really? Who said that? Your super friends?” Hoseok said after a moment, showing a tone of jealousy.

 

“No, my super friend is you, and that is why I want you, and nobody else to go with me!” Yugyeom ended with a wink.

 

“Yeah, right…fine I’ll go…” Hoseok gives up already expecting some kind of explosive reaction from the other man.

 

“Uhul! Yeah, that’s how I like it! You’ll see, is like…you’ll know a lot of people and will not be sorry and…and…” Yugyeom continued to blab non stop till they arrived at the so 'cool’ place.

 

“Woah! It’s greater than the last time I came! Awesome!” Yugyeom exclaimed as he saw a large glass door adorned with some metal 'things’ and pictures that glowed in the dark, obviously a blast for him. Totally the opposite effect on Hoseok, which remained calm with a 'who cares’ printed all over his face and followed his friend.

 

After going through a huge line, the boys were finally in, and it was pretty big, flashes of light were everywhere, people dancing and all mixed up, a real show. Yugyeom was very excited, jumping like crazy, on the other hand, Hoseok was having second thoughts and he just wanted to go home.

 

“Kya! This is great man! I wanna go there, near the stage, the show is just going to begin!” Hoseok gave it a look and after seeing the swarm of people up there, he decided that was better not to get any close.

 

“Err…you can go, I’ll be around here, I can it see well.” Hoseok says, already pushing his friend. Yugyeom agrees and runs into the crowd.

 

“Well, what a nice night…” Hoseok sighs bored with the situation, this was not the kind of thing he liked to do, but he would stay anyway, for his friend. He was sitting in one of the stools near the bar, a good place to stay calm and 'enjoy’ the show. He asked for a soda and was waiting for the 'wonderful’ band to appear.

 

A few minutes later, Hoseok was biting the straw of his drink, which was already empty, and still waiting, now trying to find his friend in the middle of the crowd. He saw someone with a really large head and was laughing his ass off, he was sure it had to be Yugyeom.

 

Suddenly, the lights went off and it was announced the arrival of the band. Hoseok couldn’t even hear straight, 'cause everybody was screaming like maniacs.

 

“Boy, it must be really good!” He wondered. Then with a slight sound the lights started to come back and Hoseok could already see some members of the band.

 

The screams increased, Hoseok saw the bass player at the right, a guitarist at the left corner, and a very enthusiastic drummer at the back. They all seemed very handsome and young, now he could understand why the audience screamed like that.

 

The band started playing an intro song, it had a tone of mystery as if ready to reveal a secret. Hoseok’s heart began to beat faster, he was really enjoying that, he felt very well hearing that sound, and could barely wait to see the singer who had yet to appear.

 

And with the last touch of the guitar, he’s there. The yelling is still high making his heartbeat increase, the most beautiful being he had ever seen, comes to the center of the stage. His eyes closed, the pale complexion, the dark hair, slim fingers around the microphone, his cherry lips curved in to a slight smile… he is so…breathtaking.

 

Hoseok feels an indescribable desire to scream, along with the crowd, he had never felt that way, oh…and it felt so good. And now even better when he hears his voice. When the heavenly boy starts to sing, Hoseok’s body reacts beautifully to the sound, is like he’s seduced by the other’s voice and he can only look at him, nothing else, just him, and then their eyes met.

 

“Do you believe in love at first sight?” Hoseok is trapped.

 

*****

 

“Ah, it feels so good!” Jungkook stretched himself after he left his house and admired the bright sun on cloudless blue sky.

 

Finally a day off since he had started his intern ship at the College. As one of the most applied students in his PE course, Jungkook was in charge of all the main activities in his class and also all the first year classes, meaning, he really had to work hard.

 

He woke up every morning and went straight to the College, always the first to arrive, getting everything in order, helping the teachers and the other students with their daily tasks, he practically did everything, all arduous activities. Jungkook had to admit that being a physical education trainee was not easy, but he was always prepared to do anything and never complained.

 

And as the non-stop kind of person he was, as soon as he received the news he would have a day off, he planned a full day of activities at the park.

 

Arriving at the park, he began jogging followed by cycling and racing games after the children that were playing there. A very busy day, but refreshing for Jungkook.

 

When the day was already yielding to the darkness of night, and the sun had almost disappeared, Jungkook decided it was time to go home, walking home of course, after all, why not more exercising after all he did throughout the day?

 

He was enjoying the scenery while humming to a song when he arrived by the park central bridge - a quite large bridge, very high, enough to have a panoramic view of the City - Jungkook spotted a figure walking over it, but not as a normal person would do, he was walking on top of the the bridge’s rail, then he stopped, looking down, he seemed lost.

 

Jungkook approached him, the boy opened his arms as someone about to take a leap free against the floor, his face now turned to the sky, leaving his neck exposed to the light evening breeze, his hair gently brushing across his face - Jungkook felt hypnotized.

 

The person opened his eyes, sighed and looked down again. It was then that Jungkook - out of the trance - wondered “Is he going to jump?”

 

Jungkook calmly stepped closer afraid to scare the other, while thinking of something to say, perhaps he could convince him that life should not be wasted like that. After he had prepared a whole speech in his mind and was opening his mouth to speak, the boy turned and looked at him.

 

A glance.

 

A gasp.

 

Jungkook lost his words. Looked amazed at the boy’s face, as the moon partially lit him, praising his delicate features, almond shaped eyes, full lips, small nose, his intense gaze burned a hole into Jungkook’s soul.

 

After a long moment of silence, the boy broke the eye contact, facing the horizon, ignoring Jungkook’s presence, and making a motion that seemed like he was going to jump. Jungkook did not think twice, he threw his bag on the floor and launched himself at the boy, taking both to the ground. They fell hard on the stone floor with a muffled roar, Jungkook on top of the other.

 

“Why did you…?” The boy began, looking at him in the eyes, still in shock.

 

“Err…I…you…you were going to…” Jungkook studied the other’s face that showed confusion. “…jump…wouldn’t you?” He asked not so certain anymore.

 

“I don’t think that I would do such a stupid thing.” The boy answered and started to laugh. “Why did you think that?”

 

“…” Jungkook got a little embarrassed.

 

“Oh, and can you get off me? Please.” Realizing the position they were at, Jungkook blushed and got up.

 

“Oh…” He extended his hand to help the boy. “Sorry…” He was still blushing heavily. The other accepted the aid, getting up.

 

“Well, thank you for your heroic act…” The boy said, brushing the dust out of him and looking at Jungkook as if he wanted to know his name.

 

“Jungkook.” So he said.

 

“…Jungkook. But I gotta go now.” The kid then simply turned around and started to take his path.

 

“Oh, wait…can I at least know your name?” Jungkook asked all flustered, getting his bag off the ground while maintaining visual contact with the other, which turned around and smiled.

 

“Jimin, always a pleasure…” He smiled and then he’s gone, leaving Jungkook with an increasing heartbeat and a goofy smile, behind.

 

“Jimin…” He repeated the boy’s name, it felt so good between his lips.


End file.
